


Spoiler Alert

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Metafiction, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Star Wars Is A Book, cutting class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Cutting class to read the last book of the Starkiller Saga leads to interesting revelations for Ben and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to this Tumblr post for inspiration: https://sarahbellcastiel.tumblr.com/post/114637135896/1001-au-prompts

”Ben, are we seriously cutting class for this?”

The library of their high school had a backroom, and thank God for that. Poe couldn’t say he was comfortable with the idea of skipping class, even if it was for a “good cause”.

”Yes. Yes, we are. I mean, this is _The Rise of Starkiller._ We can’t afford to miss this!” Ben sounded almost short of breath in his excitement. “I mean, after it got delayed for a while — ”

”It was just until now, Ben.”

”Still." Ben held up his copy of _The Rise of Starkiller,_ beaming. “It’s something, isn’t it?”

”Yeah.”

”If it really bothers you,” Ben said, “We could always go back into Ackbar’s class and...y’know.”

He didn’t sound like he was goading Poe. Still, Ben made a good point. Ackbar was just...well-intentioned but there was something about his class that just felt like sheer torture to get through. Or at least like doing your chores; you just wanted it over and done with. 

”Touché, Ben.” Poe sighed and took in the cover — a picture of Kira and Kylo, protagonist and antagonist respectively, dueling. It looked good, but then again, the cover art for these books was stellar per usual. Of course, that was one of the many, many things that Ben and Poe loved about the Starkiller saga; the cover art was a visual treat. 

”Damn, they’re really pushing that angle, aren’t they?” Poe said. He wouldn’t deny that he felt his heart start to race. True, it probably got him shit from the people who, to put it mildly, weren’t fond of the relationship, but he did like the idea of Kylo getting redeemed. Maybe it was the idea of a troubled, conflicted man with the potential for good actually embracing the good that was always in him. Becoming better. It was a tie between that and the troubled former best friends that were John and Kylo. Which probably got him shit from the people who couldn’t handle Kylo being bi, but there it was. 

Ben frowned. “I hope they’re not going for a Kiralo angle on this.”

Poe sighed. Ben at least tried not to be a dick about it, but still... “Ben, the world’s not going to turn on Her axis if they kiss. Personally, I love a good redemption story.”

”Yeah, but...what if he gets boring?”

Poe scoffed. “Who says he will? He’ll still be that bizarrely lovable guy; he’ll just be...working to improve himself. And maybe not quite as much of a dumpster fire.”

”I should have known you’d say that,” Ben said lightly. "You’re such a sap, Poe. You’re lucky...”

He trailed off. It was like he was wondering what to say next.

”What?” Poe said gently. 

”Never mind," Ben said. “Why don’t we, uh, get comfortable?”

Poe nodded. He opened the book to the first sentence, the introductory “opening crawl” that meant they were in for a wild ride. 

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away_...


End file.
